


The Second Time Around

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [9]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>90s Kid stops by Dan's knowing what he wants, but Dan's not quite getting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> We do not own these characters nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "The Second Time Around" is performed by Frank Sinatra. This doesn't take place at a definite spot in the timeline but is after "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year."
> 
> This story has an Underage warning as 90s Kid is seventeen.

Dan was fastidiously lining up his collection of 80s Happy Meal toys by both the month and year they’d been released when a brown smear on his Fraggle Rock Veggie Bulldozer caused him to frown. After rubbing it with his saliva-soaked thumb did nothing to remove the stain, he sighed and made his way with the toy to the bathroom for an intense scrubbing. So absorbed was he in cleaning his collectible that he almost missed the tall, fidgeting figure standing just outside his bedroom door, but Dan’s eyes quickly widened in recognition as he whirled back around.

“Kid?”

“H-hey Dan.” 90s Kid offered his boyfriend a weak grin before his expression returned to its surprisingly tense state. “Um, like, I hope it’s cool that I came over. I totally shoulda called first cuz you’re probably busy…”

“I’m never too busy to see you, sweetie!” Dan exclaimed as he walked over to embrace his boyfriend. “I’m so happy you decided to come over! You know, you could have just teleported into my room instead of the hallway.”

“Oh. Yeah. I didn’t wanna, um, be rude or anything.”

“How thoughtful of you. But just so you know, you’re always welcome here, Kid,” Dan reassured him as he leaned up to peck 90s Kid on the cheek. “So, what’s up?”

90s Kid shrugged and lightly placed his hands on Dan’s waist, as if to trying to contain his restlessness by holding on to the older man.

“Um, nothing really. Linkara and Harvey-dude, like, went out on a date, and so did Linksano and Boffo, and Ninja-dude, like, went to train or something, and Pollo and Nimue were doing some robot-thing on Comicron-1, and I was getting totally, uh… lonely.”

“Aww, I’m sorry, sweetie,” Dan said, hugging 90s Kid tighter this time. “I hate when you feel lonely, so I’m thrilled that you decided to pay me a visit.”

“Yeah?” 90s Kid seemed surprised by this response for some reason but before Dan could question why, he felt the teen’s lips on his own and he closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure washed over him. “So, like, you’re all alone, huh Dan?” 90s Kid murmured when they pulled apart.

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah.” Dan shook his head to clear the haze from his mind before he flashed 90s Kid a friendly smile. “So, what would you like to do on this visit to Casa de Dan, Kid? Video game tournament? Movie night? I just bought a whole box of classic 90s cartoons, which I think will be to your liking,” he finished with a knowing grin.

90s Kid stared down at him, his grip loosening around Dan’s waist slightly. “Wait… is that it? That’s all you wanna do, dude?”

Dan’s smile started to falter. “Oh, well no, Kid, I really didn’t have any idea in mind. If you were thinking of something you’d like to do, then I’m all ears.”

“Um, I… I thought…” 90s Kid had a strange expression on his face before he lowered his gaze to the carpet as his verbal stumbling continued. Dan noticed his fidgeting had returned with a vengeance, as if he was nervous about something, though Dan couldn’t guess what. Wanting to make 90s Kid feel comfortable, he slipped his arm around his waist once again before pulling him close for another warm embrace.

“It’s okay, Kid. Just say whatever’s on your mind. You don’t have to be afraid.” 90s Kid seemed to relax slightly at this and he smiled in return at Dan as he wrapped his arms back around Dan’s waist.

“You’re here alone, right Dan.” It was more a statement than a question, but Dan didn’t notice anything amiss about this as he nodded.

“That is correct, sweetie,” Dan told him, his smile widening once again. “Dolly left for the weekend to attend her high school reunion, R.O.B. checked himself into a repair shop for a week and… I don’t exactly know where the Crabtrees went, but their car seemed loaded with booze and explosive materials when it peeled out of the driveway this morning!”

“So no one will be here all weekend.” Dan frowned a little but 90s Kid pulled him into such a tight hug that any confusion flew right from his mind.

“Oh, uh, yeah, Kid.”

“Yeah? Awesome! So we can totally hang out and… do stuff…” Again Dan frowned, still not certain about what 90s Kid was getting at, but he looked considerably happier and more confident, which set Dan back at ease. This allowed him to giggle and squirm happily when the teen started nuzzling his neck. “So, Dan… mmm…” he paused to kiss Dan’s skin softly, smiling as his boyfriend couldn’t stop himself from shuddering, “You sure there’s not something you wanna do?”

“Mmm,” Dan murmured, closing his eyes as he tried to concentrate on coming up with a good suggestion for the two of them, which was becoming more and more difficult with each passing moment. “Well, l-like I said, we could, um, watch a movie, or play a video game. I know that you… oh… love doing that, right, K-kid?”

The nuzzling stopped at once and Dan blinked in confusion as 90s Kid drew back from him, his lips pursed tight and his posture now rigid.

“I guess that’s it, huh?” he muttered almost too softly for Dan to hear.

“Kid, I don’t-”

“Yeah, whatever. It’s fine. All that junk sounds totally fun.” Dan bit his lip at the note of unhappiness in the younger man’s voice and he tried to read his expression, but 90s Kid quickly turned around and headed for the stairs. “I’ll, like, go set it up.”

“Kid, we don’t have to – if there’s something else you want to-”

“No.” Dan flinched, unused to the somewhat cool tone 90s Kid was using. “This is good. Totally good.”

“Oh, o-okay. I’ll just, uh, be right there after I clean this little guy,” Dan called out, holding up the toy for 90s Kid to see. 90s Kid nodded without turning around before he disappeared from sight.

Dan felt a cloud of worry settle over him, but he shook his head to clear his thoughts before entering the bathroom to give his toy a quick rinse in the sink. Obviously something was bothering 90s Kid, but Dan knew that if given enough time, he’d reveal whatever it was. He just had to be patient and wait for 90s Kid to feel ready to open up to him.

\----

An hour or so later, 90s Kid was giggling with glee as he pointed a light gun at the television screen and shot pixilated ducks.

“This game is totally awesome, dude!” he revealed to Dan as he blasted two ducks in a row.

“I know, right? I thought you’d enjoy it!” Dan was feeling relaxed again as he watched 90s Kid continue to fire at the screen. It had taken a an hour of ‘Yo, Yogi!’ and a root beer float, but he’d finally managed to cheer 90s Kid up from whatever troubling thoughts he’d been plagued with earlier that evening. Revealing the wondrous game known as ‘Duck Hunt’ had just been the cherry on the sundae in pushing 90s Kid’s mood firmly into the cheerful camp. Dan should have realized giving 90s Kid a gun, even a toy one, would easily do the trick, since the teen was one of the best weapon experts around, and he delighted in watching as 90s Kid handled the gun with a calm, steady hand.

“Done!” 90s Kid cried as the screen flashed yet another ‘Perfect!! 10000’ sign at him.

“Wow, Kid, that’s three perfect scores in a row,” Dan said in an admirable tone. “With enough practice, I bet you’ll even be able to beat my personal high score of fifty levels.”

“Pshaw, fifty? I can totally do that!” 90s Kid cried, clenching the plastic weapon tightly in his hands. “Lemme try, dude, I’ll do it for sure!”

“Okay.” Dan chuckled slightly as he sat back to watch 90s Kid’s progress. He was very good at the game, his reflexes honed from the numerous battles he had been involved with while working for Linkara, but by the thirty-seventh round his accuracy started to falter and he inevitably missed shooting the final duck of the level.

“Bogus,” 90s Kid muttered, tossing the gun away as he slumped down on the couch, crossing his arms and pouting slightly. Dan gave his knee a consoling pat.

“That was a valiant effort, Kid. You did amazingly for your first time. I just know that one day you’ll be able to make it fifty rounds just like me.”

“Really, Dan? You’re still going with that?” 90s Kid arched one eyebrow as he shot a skeptical look Dan’s way. “Dude, no offense, but there’s no way you can do fifty levels. I’m totally better at video games and shooting junk than you, so if I can’t do it, there’s, like, no way you can. Just, like, no way.” 90s Kid watched the frown slide across Dan’s face and he quickly tried to recover. “Um, b-but you’re still an awesome gamer, Dan, totally awesome! Just not as awesome as me. But still awesome!”

“Oh, is that so?” Without warning, Dan grabbed the light gun and reset the game. 90s Kid scoffed at first before he ended up watching in surprise as Dan shot through level after level without missing a single duck. His mouth slowly fell open when Dan surpassed not just thirty, not just forty, but even fifty levels. “Hah!” Dan said with a triumphant look at 90s Kid when he finally missed on level fifty-two. “A new record for me! I believe that should be enough evidence to prove my gaming abilities are more than adequate, Kid.”

“Wow, Dan, I… I totally… that was… so awesome…” 90s Kid seemed so awe-struck with him that Dan couldn’t help puffing out his chest a little and twirling the light gun around by its cord until it wrapped around his finger.

“Pretty impressive, huh? Don’t worry, Kid, you’re still just a, well, kid after all. One day you’ll reach my level of mastery with this beauty and maybe hope to rival me in this fine art, though don’t expect that to be anytime soon.” Dan brought the end of the gun to his lips and kissed it, unaware of how 90s Kid’s head had drooped, his hands tightening into fists atop his thighs.

“Is that why? Cuz I’m still a stupid kid? Is that why you… don’t want me?”

“You – what?” Dan lost the cocky expression and the gun, which fell to the carpet with a soft thud, as he turned to stare at 90s Kid in startled confusion. “Kid, w-what are you talking about?”

“You don’t want me,” 90s Kid repeated in a low, strained voice, as if it hurt him to say the words. Dan, who was now feeling like his heart was being crushed in a vice, reached out to touch 90s Kid, but was taken aback when he scooted back away from him.

“Of course I want you, Kid! I love you! I love you with all my heart!” Dan cried, trying again to reach out and take hold of the younger man. This time 90s Kid acquiesced and allowed himself to be wrapped in a tight hug as Dan pulled him close to his chest. “I love you so much, 90s Kid! I really, truly love you! I-I was just kidding about the video game stuff, I know you’re an awesome shooter and a gun expert, so d-don’t think my teasing meant I didn’t love you anymore!”

“I know you love me,” 90s Kid’s voice was still low and quivering, which only made Dan tighten his hold on him even though his mind was spinning with confusion.

“You do? But then why did you say I didn’t, Kid?”

“I didn’t say you didn’t love me. I… I said… why don’t you want me?”

Dan wrinkled his brow in confusion but he was too afraid to release his grip on the teen to pull back enough so he could ponder the expression on his face.

“Kid, I-I don’t understand. What do you mean?” Dan found himself being forced backwards as 90s Kid wriggled free of his embrace so he could stare at him, red-cheeked and looking as if he might break down into tears at any moment.

“I mean why don’t you w-want me, Dan? Like before! Like that time when we were at the beach! Why don’t you want to d-do that with me again?” 90s Kid’s shoulders started to shake and Dan couldn’t help himself from pulling him back into a hug. 90s Kid allowed it, burying his face in Dan’s shoulder this time.

“Oh,” Dan droned as the puzzle pieces finally connected in his mind. “Oh, Kid, I… I’m so sorry,” Dan murmured, rubbing one hand in soothing patterns up and down the teen’s back. He could feel how rapid 90s Kid’s breathing had grown, so he kept the strokes calm and steady until he began to calm. Now that he knew what had been bothering 90s Kid, Dan set to work choosing his words carefully so he could give a proper explanation. “Kid, sweetie, you have it all wrong. I love you and I do want you, I truly do. I never thought I was indicating otherwise, sweetie. I just thought you liked how things were between us. You know, with all the hugs and kisses and snuggles and whatnot.”

“I do like those things,” 90s Kid mumbled into Dan’s shoulder, not willing to lift his head at the moment. “But I liked the… the other stuff too. Didn’t you?”

“I did,” Dan honestly answered.

“So why don’t you want me anymore? Was it cuz… cuz I was bad at it, Dan?”

“Kid, no, it wasn’t anything like that.” Dan heard a soft sigh, most likely of relief, come from the younger man. “I just really, honestly was happy with what we were doing, Kid. I liked the hugs and kisses and snuggles and whatnot. I liked getting to share a bed with you when I stayed over at your place or when we were at the cabin. I didn’t even think you’d want to do anything during those times, not when we were surrounded by your family. But was that what you wanted, Kid?”

“No,” 90s Kid admitted, shifting a little on the couch so he could wrap his arms around Dan’s waist. “But they aren’t always around. Like when I’m here.”

“True, but Dolly and R.O.B. and the Crabtrees are around instead,” Dan countered.

“Not all the time. Not now.” 90s Kid finally looked up again. His sunglasses had been knocked askew so he stared into Dan’s eyes with his own, watery blues. “They’re not here now, Dan. And you didn’t even think about doing… that with me, did you?”

“I… no. But it’s sort of hard to think about doing that when you can’t even say what that is, Kid,” Dan said without thinking. He winced when 90s Kid flushed and quickly took his hands into his own. “Kid, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that-”

“So it is cuz you think I’m a kid-”

“No! Kid, sweetie, it’s not-”

“Just cuz I can’t say it doesn’t mean I can’t do it!”

“I know, sweetie, I know!”

“And I can totally say it! Like right now, I’ll say it! I… I want to… I…” His gaze dropped as he seemed to lose his willpower, but before he could attempt to continue, Dan tilted his head back up and pressed their lips together. Stunned, 90s Kid momentarily froze before he responded by eagerly kissing Dan back. So eagerly that without even realizing it he’d soon pinned Dan to the couch and crawled on top of him.

“K-Kid, wait.” Dan grabbed 90s Kid’s hands as they attempted to burrow their way under his shirt.

“What?” 90s Kid blinked a few times, trying to shake off his lustful thoughts enough to take in what Dan was saying.

“This. This is what I was waiting for.”

“Huh?” 90s Kid tiled his head in confusion, urging Dan to continue.

“I was waiting for a signal that you were interested in… engaging in more intimate activities,” Dan said, panting a little as he also tried to control the more primal desires coursing through him. “I guess I… I felt like I shouldn’t be the one asking if we should do this. I never want to pressure you, Kid, and I thought moving too fast might make you uncomfortable. The week at the beach was wonderful, the best week of my life,” he admitted, smiling as 90s Kid’s reddened cheeks puffed out happily, “but I didn’t know if maybe it had been too much for us too soon.”

“It wasn’t!” 90s Kid declared, squeezing Dan’s hands to emphasize his point.

“Okay, now I know that’s how you feel. Thanks for telling me, Kid. I want you to know that I love being with you in every way possible.” Dan reached up to stroke 90s Kid’s cheek in a gentle manner as he continued speaking. “I also want you to know that I would love to be with you again intimately, because there’s no one in the world I would rather be with than you, Kid.”

“Even Manimal?” 90s Kid asked, closing his eyes as he nuzzled against Dan’s fingers.

Dan chuckled softly and nodded. “Even Manimal.”

“So, you’re saying you do totally love me and still want me.”

“Of course.” Dan nodded again.

“And you’re saying that… you want me to make the decision if we’re, like, gonna do this or not?”

“Um, well, yes, I guess I am.” Dan gasped then as 90s Kid suddenly scooped him up into his arms, a wide grin stretching across his face.

“Okay, dude. Then I totally wanna do it right now.”

Before he could say or even think anything, Dan was carried upstairs bridal-style, his bedroom door kicked open with an enthusiastic blow that shook the doorframe.

“Uh, Kid, we really don’t have to rush – ah!” Dan cried out softly as he was dropped onto his bed. 90s Kid was too far gone to hear much of anything Dan was saying at the moment, and he quickly pounced upon the older man, his hands successful this time in their voyage under Dan’s shirt. Dan giggled and squirmed slightly as his clothes were pulled from his body, not minding the somewhat rough-handling in the slightest, that is until his balled up jeans were tossed from the bed and knocked over his lamp.

“Oops!” 90s Kid released his grip from Dan’s boxers to look guiltily at the fallen item. “Oh, dude, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay, Kid. Accidents happen.” Reluctantly Dan slid off the bed and picked up the lamp, carrying it over to his window so he could study it by moonlight. “Good news, sweetie, it’s just the bulb that’s broken, not the lamp itself. I’ll go and get another bulb, so you just wait here, okay?”

“Okay, dude.”

Clad in just his boxers, Dan wandered downstairs and rummaged through the hallway closet until he found the box of bulbs. He smiled and hurried back upstairs, intent on fixing the light before returning to his prior activities, but the sight before him stopped him in his tracks.

“H-hey, Dan.” Having shed all his clothes in Dan’s absence, 90s Kid was now lying on his bed covered by only a single sheet. As Dan gazed down at him, he took in how 90s Kid’s eyes seemed to sparkle bright blue in the moonlight and how his scarlet cheeks contrasted against his milky white shoulders, making him look more alluring than ever. He dropped the bulb he held, the lamp completely forgotten as his only thoughts were of the man he loved more than anyone or anything.

“Kid. You’re so… beautiful…” 90s Kid blushed even further at Dan’s words, fidgeting again under the sheet, only this time with happiness. He watched as Dan dropped to his knees and peered down at him from the head of the bed before bending low to cup his cheeks and give 90s Kid an upside-down kiss.

“Mmm, Dan,” 90s Kid murmured, his eyes aglow with desire once again. “Come here, dude. I want you.”

“I want you too, Kid.” Dan quickly pulled off his boxers and climbed onto the bed before sliding under the sheet to join his boyfriend. They came together in a slow, soft embrace, holding each other close as they rubbed against each other and were reacquainted with the feeling of warm skin against skin.

Dan knew that 90s Kid wanted him, but mingling under the moonlight just seemed so intimate that he wanted to take his time. Also, in spite of 90s Kid’s excitement, he didn’t want to move too fast in the heat of the moment and accidentally take them further than where they had been before. He gently leaned in and started kissing at 90s Kid’s neck while rubbing his hands up and down his back.

“Mmmmm…” 90s Kid murmured at the sensations. Dan’s goatee usually tickled when it rubbed against his skin like this, but now it felt oddly sensual. He decided to copy Dan’s movements, running his hands along Dan’s back in a similar manner, before closing his eyes as he moved his hands lower to cup at his boyfriend’s rear.

“Ah,” Dan couldn’t help gasping as he felt the soft touches along his skin. Feeling encouraged, he slid his own hands along 90s Kid’s rear and was encouraged by the teen’s shiver. “How does that feel, Kid?”

“F-feels so totally good, Dan.” 90s Kid’s blush was once again visible in the silvery light shining down over them. “B-but I think I want more…” He relaxed when he felt Dan’s lips over his again and shifted around onto his back, trying to convey without words that Dan could explore him. The older man was only too happy to oblige, wrapping an arm around 90s Kid’s waist as he lavished his neck and shoulder with more kisses.

Dan’s hand moved up to 90s Kid’s shoulder, running lightly along his arm. He smiled, wondering how anyone’s skin could be so soft. The hand gently traveled to his chest and Dan was struck with an idea. He looked 90s Kid in the eyes carefully as he gently brushed his finger over his nipple, making him gasp.

“I remember how much you enjoyed this when we were at the beach,” Dan murmured, still kissing his neck to keep him calm as he gave the other nub the same treatment. “Do you still like it, Kid? And do you maybe like it better… when I do this?” Dan kissed his way down his chest and flicked his tongue over one nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He glanced up to gauge 90s Kid’s reaction.

90s Kid gasped louder than before and arched his back into Dan’s mouth, a rush of arousal shooting through him. He had never felt anything like this before, this wonderful feeling of suction that made him ache, that made him feel almost sore the harder he got, but was so wonderful he never wanted it to stop. “Oh, wow… dude, I-I like this! I like this a lot!” 90s Kid stared down at Dan with eyes that were starting to glaze over, nodding to encourage more. “P-please, Dan, touch me more. Touch me more like that, okay? I totally love it… totally…”

Dan was eager to oblige, swiftly latching onto the other nipple and giving it the same treatment until 90s Kid was writhing and whimpering beneath him. Dan eventually pulled back and wrapped his arms around 90s Kid’s waist, resting his head on his chest for a moment. Dan wanted to take the time to fully appreciate just what he was doing. He had been waiting for this day for so long. He loved getting to be so close to his boyfriend’s body and admiring his pale skin, which seemed to glow in the faint light of the moon. Dan never wanted this moment to end.

“I love you, Kid.”

“I love you too, Dan.” 90s Kid ran his fingers through Dan’s hair, wanting the older man to keep going. He smiled as Dan crawled back on top of him and kissed him, long and deep. 90s Kid’s curiosity got the better of him and he reached down to run a hand along Dan’s thigh. Dan moaned from the soft contact and ran his hands along 90s Kid’s thighs as well, feeling the teen shiver.

“I-I’ve totally been thinking about that week a lot, Dan…” 90s Kid murmured, his blush glowing brighter. “And… there was totally something you did then that I really want you to do again…”

Dan smiled and kissed his cheek softly, trailing a light hand down 90s Kid’s tummy. “You mean this, Kid?” he whispered into his ear as his hand reached its target. 90s Kid gasped and nodded eagerly as Dan stroked light fingertips up and down his shaft. Dan gently peeled the blanket back so he could see better and 90s Kid turned his head away, embarrassed at how Dan was looking at him, until he heard Dan’s loving whisper. “You’re beautiful, Kid…”

“T-thanks, Dan… y-you too… oh!” 90s Kid forgot all about his embarrassment when Dan’s hand enclosed around his shaft, pumping a little and allowing his thumb to stroke the sensitive head. 90s Kid let his head rest in the crook of Dan’s neck as he moaned, knowing it never felt this good when he did it himself. “Oh wow… oh Dan… dude, t-this is… I almost forgot how awesome this feels…”

“Let me know when you’re getting close, Kid.” Dan murmured, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. “I want to make this last…”

“I-I do too… oh dude… mmmm… ahhh…” 90s Kid rocked his hips into Dan’s hand, feeling so good he thought he might burst. “Ohhhh… s-stop, Dan!” 90s Kid felt overwhelmed with dizziness as Dan let go and his orgasm was forced back, but he knew it had to be this way if he wanted to learn to control himself better.

“Okay… I’m okay…” he whispered when Dan kissed his neck to soothe him, shifting a little on the bed. “Again… d-do it again, Dan. I’ll tell you when it’s too much.” 90s Kid smiled and moaned again as Dan started stroking him once more, feeling even better this time around. “Ohhh… oh yeah… I… I… s-stop, dude!” he cried out again as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Dan was surprised when 90s Kid pulled the sheet even further back so he could get a better look at him, but the older man shifted helpfully and smiled. “Dude, you’re so totally big,” 90s Kid murmured as he looked at Dan’s cock, knowing it slightly embarrassed him but unable to stop thinking that whenever he looked at it.

Dan blushed. “I-I’m flattered, Kid, but really, I’m not that – oh jeez!” Dan exhaled sharply when 90s Kid’s soft fingers closed around his cock. “T-that feels good, Kid… so good… oh wow… y-your hands are so soft…” Dan moaned, knowing he had never felt such a wonderful sensation before in his life. “Oh Kid… s-stop, sweetie.”

“Okay, Dan.” 90s Kid let go and saw Dan’s cock twitch at the loss of contact. Realizing that he was probably extremely eager to get off, 90s Kid kissed along the sides of Dan’s neck as he worked up the courage to speak a few particular words. “Dan…” he whispered, tracing his lips along Dan’s neck and feeling him shiver. “C-can I, like… suck on you again?” 90s Kid blushed at once and scrunched his eyes shut as he waited for a response.

Dan looked surprised but rubbed a hand along 90s Kid’s back comfortingly. “Are you sure, Kid? You were wonderful at that the last time you tried, but do you really want to do that again?”

90s Kid nodded. “I’m sure, Dan. I’ve kinda, like, been practicing, sorta.” 90s Kid had been thinking about their week alone at the beach for so long he had felt inspired to work on his technique with popsicles and even a banana when he was sure nobody at the base would be there to catch him, wanting to be ready for when Dan wanted to try this again. 90s Kid opened his eyes and looked shyly at Dan, feeling relieved when he saw him smile.

“You have? Well, then I’ll be sure to let you know how you do, Kid.” Dan shifted and let 90s Kid crawl down the bed and get into position. He reached down and stroked his hair softly. “You’re amazing, Kid. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Dan.” 90s Kid admired Dan’s cock for a moment, stroking it a few more times before guiding it into his mouth. “Oh… mmm… ahh…” he moaned around it, enjoying the feeling of it.

Dan gasped and threw his head back when he felt 90s Kid’s warm, wet mouth envelop his cock. He didn’t even have to tell 90s Kid to use his tongue, the teen used it right off the bat, flicking over the head, running up and down his shaft, swirling all around. “Oh Kid! Oh wow! Y-you have been practicing, haven’t you? Oh that’s so good… you f-feel so good… ohhhh!”

90s Kid took Dan a little deeper into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked, loving the way he was able to make Dan writhe around with pleasure. He was very proud at his ability to make Dan feel good. 90s Kid didn’t quite know why, but being able to do this oddly made him feel content, even relaxed somewhat, so he made sure to take his time and thoroughly enjoy every one of Dan’s reactions. After a few minutes, 90s Kid pulled back and sucked on the tip firmly, looking up at Dan’s reaction and smiling when he realized even this was driving him wild.

“Okay, let’s do this,” 90s Kid mumbled, trying to take Dan in as deep as he could. He soon found himself gagging and had to pull back. “Uh… ack!” He coughed a bit and wiped his mouth. “S-sorry, Dan.” Dan instantly reached out a hand to soothe him, stroking 90s Kid’s cheek.

“It’s okay, Kid. It takes some time to get used to. Anytime you feel like you’re gonna choke, just swallow, okay? Don’t worry, it won’t go down. You’re doing great, sweetie.” He smiled reassuringly and 90s Kid nodded.

“Okay, dude. Let me try again.” 90s Kid didn’t take Dan in as deep, but he was able to manage the sensation much better this time. Dan lay back again and moaned as he felt 90s Kid fondle his balls, swirling his tongue around, driving him absolutely crazy. “Mmmm…oh Dan…” 90s Kid moaned around his shaft.

“Oh gosh, Kid… I-I don’t think I can last much longer…”

90s Kid pulled back for a moment. “Let go for me, Dan. I can totally do this, dude. I wanna make you feel good. So let go for me, okay?” He waited until Dan gave a brief murmur of consent before he plunged him back into his mouth and sped up the ministrations of his talented tongue. Dan’s cries of pleasure quickly grew louder and more frequent.

“Oh yes! Oh yes yes yes! Oh Kid! Oh jeez…. oh jeez I’m getting close. I’m gonna do it, Kid! I’m-ohhhh!” Dan shouted as he threw his head back and clutched the sheets, exploding hard into 90s Kid’s mouth. Even through his orgasmic haze, he felt 90s Kid keep his mouth around him, sputtering a bit, though he managed to swallow some of it. The rest dribbled out onto the sheet, though Dan didn’t mind at all.

“Y-you… you did great, Kid…” he breathed happily, feeling his body quiver with pleasure. 90s Kid looked momentarily disappointed by the discovery that he still couldn’t swallow all of it, but he blushed happily when he heard Dan’s words.

“Yeah? You really mean that, Dan?” 90s Kid moved back up the bed to hug his boyfriend close, rubbing his arms and chest to help soothe his trembles. “I’m totally glad that felt good. I always wanna make you happy, Dan.” He sighed as Dan, who was not at all shy about what 90s Kid had just swallowed, kissed him deeply.

“You were amazing, Kid. Like I said before, with practice, I know you’ll get better. And that was even better than the first time you tried it,” Dan said with a smile. “Not that the first time wasn’t amazing, of course.”

“I know, dude.” 90s Kid tried to ignore his own throbbing while he tended to his boyfriend, but Dan could always tell when he needed something and almost immediately scooted down to take care of him. “Oh, y-you don’t have to,” 90s Kid said, feeling a bit embarrassed again as he realized Dan was once more staring at his body, but then his feelings turned blissful when Dan started to lick and suck on his shaft. “Uh! Oh... oh dude,” he whimpered, threading his fingers into Dan's hair and rocking his hips up without realizing it. It felt so good, so amazingly awesome when Dan sucked on him and 90s Kid couldn't stop himself from moaning uncontrollably.

Dan was having the time of his life sucking his boyfriend off, loving the sounds he was getting him to make. “Mmmm... Kid...” he moaned around the shaft, knowing that 90s Kid could feel the vibration.

“Oh... oh dude... oh Dan... mmm... oh! Ah!” 90s Kid shrieked softly when Dan murmured around his cock since the vibrations from his voice drove him wild. “Oh dude oh dude oh dude! I…I’m…!”

“It’s okay, Kid,” Dan murmured, pulling back for a moment. “My turn to make you feel good. Let go for me, sweetie.” He reached up and started to rub 90s Kid’s nipples while he sucked even harder, waiting for the taste he had dreamed of since the first time they had been together like this.

90s Kid blushed deeply at Dan's words and squirmed on the bed in embarrassed pleasure. “Oh... o-okay, Dan... I... I'm gonna... oh!” 90s Kid let out a strangled cry of pleasure when Dan started to tease his nipples while he sucked, and seconds later, he went off without being able to stop himself if he'd wanted to. “Ah! Dan!” 90s Kid closed his eyes and kept bucking his hips as Dan sucked him dry before he collapsed into an exhausted, sweaty heap. “Oh... oh man... oh man...” 90s Kid felt so peaceful right then, as if his body were floating through a ray of sunshine that enveloped him completely. He sighed in contentment as he was pulled into Dan’s arms, closing his eyes and letting the afterglow overtake him.

“Hey,” Dan murmured, nuzzling against 90s Kid’s neck as they embraced each other in post love-making bliss. “Was that what you were hoping for, sweetie?”

90s Kid closed his eyes and released a satisfied sigh. “Oh yeah… that was so… awesome.”

“I’m so glad you enjoyed it as much as I did.” Dan pressed soft kisses to his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder, enjoying how even this simple act of affection pleased him. “I love you so much, Kid.”

“Love you too, Dan.” It was quiet a moment. “Hey Dan?”

“Yes?”

“When?”

Dan paused from his quest to lavish 90s Kid’s collarbone with affection to peer at him in slight puzzlement. “When what, sweetie?”

“When did you… know that you loved me?” Even in the dark, Dan could tell that he was blushing again, but his eyes remained trained on the older man’s face.

“That’s easy,” Dan replied, a small smile sliding into place as he recalled the memory he often revisited when he and 90s Kid were apart. “Remember that time Linkara and Snob were doing a review together at that nifty hotel?”

90s Kid nodded. “Uh huh. That place had a rad arcade.”

“Indeed it did,” Dan said, his smile widening. “I recall we spent several hours in that fine establishment, enjoying ice cold sodas and classic arcade games. Anyway, after we had gotten our fill of pixilated pugilism and considerably lightened out pockets, we retired to your hotel room and partook of the movie channels available to us. I admit, at the time I was surprised that you hadn’t grown annoyed to the point of asking me to leave-”

“You’re not annoying, dude,” 90s Kid interrupted, his arms wrapping around Dan’s waist. “I had so much fun with you that day! Just like I do every day!”

“I feel the same way, Kid,” Dan echoed as he carded his fingers through the younger man’s hair. “I never thought I would find someone so similar to me who wasn’t as screwed up as I was. You were so kind to me after only knowing me for a short amount of time, and funny, and enthusiastic and amazing and I… I just couldn’t help falling for you. I knew it was probably ridiculous and not meant to be, but I always hoped you might one day feel something for me too.”

Dan felt his chin being tilted up before he was pulled into a kiss lasting several moments.

“I remember that.” Dan looked to 90s Kid, who was squinting slightly. It was his turn to remember. “You told me that before. When you kept talking to me that time I was messed up… you said that was when you loved me.” Dan nodded, recalling that time he’d been saying anything and everything to get 90s Kid out of the stupor he’d entered thanks to Holokara. “I didn’t realize you, like, felt like that for so long, Dan. Wasn’t it totally hard to not say anything about how you were feeling, dude?”

“It was,” Dan admitted, but quickly adding before 90s Kid could look unhappy, “but that’s over with, so I don’t think about it. Now that I’m with you, Kid, I’m happy and that’s all that matters.”

90s Kid smiled and nodded as well, satisfied with this response. Dan was about to continue his mission to kiss every inch of his boyfriend’s collarbone when a thought popped into his own mind.

“What about you, Kid? Do you remember when you knew you loved me?”

“Um…” 90s Kid shifted onto his side, propping his chin in his hand as he pondered over this. “When I was staying with you when Linkara was gone, and you were so totally nice and sweet to me… and like, we were sleeping in your bed and then… you kissed me after I was scared… I think it was then. I knew I really, really liked you before that, but kissing you totally made me know I loved you.”

“Ah.” Dan had always wondered and slightly worried that he had crossed a line that night, because even though he’d meant the kiss as comfort, it would have been easy for 90s Kid to have felt pressured into reciprocating. The discomfort must have been evident on his face because 90s Kid placed his hands upon Dan’s cheeks and brought their faces close enough for their foreheads to touch.

“Dan, I’m happy you kissed me. I totally liked you before that but I just, like, didn’t realize it was cuz I loved you. But I know I really liked you cuz of how much fun we had when we hung out together and how awesome you were, and cuz of the dreams…”

90s Kid trailed off, looking surprised that those words had just come from his mouth. Dan gave him a moment of silent contemplation before quietly prodding with, “The dreams, Kid?”

“I… back after we first met, I had this dream where you were, like, living at Linkara’s place with us and fighting with us and we could see each other all the time,” 90s Kid said, looking a bit embarrassed to be admitting this. “And then when I was gone… when that thing – the Entity was using me,” 90s Kid paused to shudder at even mentioning its name, “I can’t remember what was going on most of the time but, like, I know I was dreaming and you were there, Dan… you were there smiling and laughing and wanting to talk to me and junk. So I guess I maybe knew I loved you then?”

Even though 90s Kid was uncertain about the meaning of his dreams, Dan felt his chest tighten upon hearing this revelation. He was overjoyed by the thought that he might have offered 90s Kid some measure of comfort during his horrible ordeal with that monster. Dan drew 90s Kid close so he wouldn’t feel too unsettled by the memory and smiled. “I’m really touched to hear that, Kid,” he admitted in a soft voice. “I hope I always show up in your dreams when you need me.” 90s Kid nodded in agreement with this sentiment. “You know, no matter when we realized we loved each other, it’s not as important as knowing that we’ll always be together now.”

“Totally.” 90s Kid smiled back, very happy to hear this. He looked to Dan again and his expression grew inquisitive. “Dan?” he asked, sounding small again. “Does this mean we can keep being like this?”

“What do you mean, Kid?”

“I mean… will we keep doing stuff like this together? Cuz I really love you and I… I wanna do stuff that people who love each other do. And I don’t wanna wait as long for the next time we do… stuff.” 90s Kid blushed again but relaxed when Dan pressed his lips over his own.

“Of course, Kid. I love you too, and I’ll gladly do this with you as many times as you like. You’re right; this is one of the many great things we can share.” Dan smiled as 90s Kid pillowed his head on his shoulder and he rubbed along his back, feeling like the luckiest man on the planet.

Things were quiet for a bit until 90s Kid’s whisper broke the stillness. “Thanks for always being there for me, Dan.” Dan felt himself get a bit choked up as he leaned down to kiss 90s Kid’s forehead.

“Anytime, Kid. You know, you’re always there as well, doing so much more for me than you even know. You’ve always been so brave and strong, facing down all those threats while doing your best to never let them shake you. You’ve always been my hero, Kid.”

90s Kid tried not to get emotional as he listened to Dan’s words but he couldn’t stop the lump from forming in his throat. “Thanks, Dan. You’ve done a ton for me too, dude. Like when you carried me when I was totally beat up, and how you always came for me when I needed you. I don’t even get scared anymore when I fight aliens and monsters and stuff, since I know I’m protecting you. You, like, really give me so much strength, Dan.”

Dan squeezed his boyfriend tightly, soaking up his loving language like a sponge. 90s Kid didn’t usually go so far with his words, but he had tapped into his emotional core tonight to both of their benefit, and each felt certain that they would remember this night for the rest of their lives. It wasn’t long before 90s Kid started to yawn and Dan reached for the rest of the blankets, tucking them around their bodies.

“I think I’m gonna sleep now, dude.” 90s Kid murmured, snuggling deeper into Dan’s shoulder. “Love you, Dan.”

“Love you too, Kid.” Dan kissed his forehead and watched as 90s Kid closed his eyes and gently drifted off. He gazed at him for a few long moments, brushing the hair back from his eyes and admiring his face. Dan whispered softly into his hair so he wouldn’t wake him up. “You really are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Kid. You won't let anything bad happen to me, so I won't let anything bad happen to you. I love you.” Dan laid down then and closed his eyes, breathing in 90s Kid’s scent as he drifted off, utterly content with the knowledge that he would fall asleep safe in the arms of his hero.


End file.
